hinomaruzumofandomcom-20200214-history
Kariya Shun
is a student from Eigadai Affiliated High School and a member of its sumo club. Appearance Shun is a young muscular young boy with spiky, gray hair and gray eyes. Like the other members of his club his mawashi belt is red in color. Similar to Ushio Shun is quite small in stature compared to many other sumo wrestlers, with Daniel able to lift him with relative ease. When outside of his school's club he is seen wearing normal everyday attire which consists of a black shirt and a light yellow hoodie. Personality Abilities He relies on speed and quickness to win, much unlike Hinomaru, as he abandoned the head-on style of wrestling, opting to aim low to chop down opponents, which helped him win middle school amateur lightweight tournament. He was the only one who can block two of Hinomaru's specials, but is vulnerable to side tosses. History In his first tournament of Elementary school, he was heavily injured by his opponent Kuze Sōsuke. In a middle school tournament he made it into the top eight. Synopsis District Preliminary arc Along side Kuze Sōsuke they attend the district preliminary bout between Onimaru and Sada Mizuki. Observing the match they discuss each individual's fighting style and the possible outcome of the match.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 9 When Onimaru is declared the winner of the match, Kariya becomes stunned by the outcome.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 10 Later on, Kariya is seen wandering around calling for Sōsuke, crying he doesn't want to left in a place he doesn't know. When Kuze calls him over Kariya notices he's talking with Oodachi High School, and tells him not to waste his time with people who couldn't win the District Preliminary. Kuze mentions Kariya doesn't mean it and he was moved by Ushio's match. Kariya calls his win a fluke. When Kariya is told to stop acting cool when they weren't picked to compete at their own District Preliminary. Starting to panic he says his and Kuze's names will echo in the entire country.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 12 Kanto Newcomer Tournament arc When Ushio Hinomaru defeats Shimoyama Rinpei. Kariya confronts Ushio and mentions although he's smaller than him, he acts like he's using the techniques of large sumo and it pisses him off. Ushio mentions he's right and asks if his big friend will enter the tournament. Kariya responds by telling him he won't fight Sosuke and before that, he will fail against him.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 19 Stood in the ring facing Satō, Kariya calls him a jumbo. During the match, when Satō goes for a two hand trust. He performs a low initial charge to avoid the trust and grabs his lioncloth. He then takes him down with a inside leg trip and wins the match. Now preparing to face Onimaru he calls his sumo an eye sore and claims once he loses he'll realize his choice was wrong and give up his sumo. Onimaru refuses and claims he'll win to which Kariya says Onimaru irritates him to no end.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 20 When the match begins, Kariya charges at him lowing his stance below Onimaru's until being stopped and being brought level. As Onimaru begins to use thrusts against him, Kariya charges at him again from the side and uses a leg sweep behind him. Kariya tuns around to face him and then charges at him pushing him to the edge of the ring. Onimaru stops his movement and lifts him from behind.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 21 While lifted Kariya, waits for the right moment to perform an outside leg trip. Stunned by Ushio not falling to the ground he tries to analyse his situation until being defeated by inner thigh throw. Backstage afterwards, Kariya claims his sumo isn't wrong and he will win next time. Agreeing with him, Kariya throws a lioncloth at him and asks if he will fight. Kuze confirms he will after a moments silence. Asked by Kariya if he's fighting for his revenge. Kuze declines and mentions he wants to fight in a formal match. Asked by if his blood was stirred up by Ushio, Kuze confirms.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 22 Witnessing Kuze's victory over Kunisaki Chihiro. He refers to Kuze as the real thing and claims if Onimaru were to stand next to him, he'd lose sight of his dream and asks for him to show his sumo against an opponent like Sosuke.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 24 Stood along side Kuze, he mentions his previous opponents were good, but he isn't satifsted with his intial charges. When Kuze, leaves for his match. Kariya notes his gentleness has turned into cruelity against his opponents and no one can ever stand in the same ring as him. As Kuze's match begins Kariya believes he'll be satisfied with his charge until he's shocked to see Yūma survive it.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 26 When Kuze leaves the ring after winning his and heads over towards Kariya. Kariya mentions he was able to advance without any problems. Kuze mentions he wants to tune his intial charge asking for a hand, as there's no way he can face his father with his current sumo and continues walking. Kariya notes he's here because he went against his father, it's clear why his blood is boiling, he's the legitmate son of the yokozuna. Noticing Onimaru he smirks and mentions he doesn't need any smypathy as his blood is also boiling.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 27 Overhearing his team mates mocking Sōsuke. Kariya notes that they should try and take his place as the burden he has to carry on shoulders is on a totally different level from those around him. As the match between Kuze and Onimaru begins. Kariya is shocked to see a side of him he's never witnessed.Hinomaru Zumō Manga: Chapter 29 Major Battles *Kariya Shun vs Satō *Kariya Shun vs Ushio Hinomaru Trivia *His blood type is A. *He's afraid of heights and ghost stories *He has no sense of direction *His hobby is reading manga, drawing, tinkering with computers and picking up cicada husks *Had he won his match against Hinomaru and gone on to win the tournament, Kariya would have been considered a National Treasure, earning the name Koryuu Kagemitsu (小竜景光) . Koryuu, meaning Little Dragon, was likely chosen to reflect Kariya's small stature. References Category:Males Category:Eigadai Affiliated High School Category:Amateur Sumo Wrestlers Category:Characters